


Welcome to SM Town

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T., K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Kyung enters Super Junior at his own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to SM Town

“Everyone has to do it.” Shi Won insisted.

“It’s a right of passage.” Dong Hee added.

“You sure?” Han Kyung asked, glancing around into the shadows.

Dong Hee clamped a hand down on his shoulder and squeezed companionably. “I know you are scared, we all were, but its something everyone does before they debut in SM Town. Its more important for you though, since you are a foreigner.”

“Dong Hee is right.” Shi Won agreed. “You don’t want people to think you don’t want to be a team player do you?”

Han Kyung nodded hesitantly. “I guess Ill do it then.”

Together, Shi Won and Dong Hee pushed him toward the house.

“Good luck!”

“Hurry back!”

They watched him stumble through the yard then up to the front windows and break into the house. When he was finally inside and out of sight the mood relaxed into one of patients.

“Damn Dong Hee, you are looking firm tonight.” Shi Won pointed out, eyeing his band mate.

“Thanks, Im wearing Spanx.”

“Well, it shows.”

\---

Han Kyung made his way as quietly as possible through Kang Ta’s house, still wondering why he was here at all. Not only in the house, but in a boy band at all. Years ago he had seen a news program on farm girls in Thailand who would move to the city and prostitute themselves to send money back home, and he was abashed by it...But here he was in the same situation. Expect he would be wearing far more make up and much less clothes.

Not to mention the demeaning. Being in a boy band was far more demeaning.

“Stop right there!” Thundered through the house and Han Kyung froze in place, not even breathing, but involuntarily urinating a little. “I left the nipple clamps in the living room!”

Suddenly the lights came on and Han Kyung was confronted by Kang Ta. Not the Kang Ta he had seen on TV or in magazines. This one was in high heeled leather boots and corset, whip in hand, and nothing else.

“Hee Jun?” He called over his shoulder. “Did you call someone to join us?”

Hee Jun entered then, looking normal enough, though he had a ball gag in his mouth. Removing it he said, “No, maybe you did and forgot.”

“Who are you?” Kang Ta asked, addressing Han Kyung.

“Heng Geng.”

“Hyung what?”

“Han Kyung.” Han Kyung corrected.

“Oh the little Chinese boy SM Town ordered.” Kang Ta said, nodding to himself, then frowned. “Oh, I see. You broke in here to steal my panties, didn’t you?”

Han Kyung nodded shamefully.

“Well, Im tired of all you kids coming in here stealing my things and stretching them out.” Kang Ta said irritably. “I’ve gotten rid of all my pairs so you’ll have to go back empty handed.

“Please!” Han Kyung begged him. “If I go back without panties then they’ll never let me forget it. You wouldn’t believe how xenophobic those sons of bitches are!”

“Ill just give you some of mine.” Hee Jun offered. “Just get out of here.”

Kang Ta chuckled and patted his arm. “No one is going to believe my ass is that big.”

“Please, just give me something that will appease them.”

Kang Ta sighed. “Fine. But do me a favor. Send the next kids to debut to BoA’s house, she’s got plenty of kinky shit to steal.”

\---

“I’ve got to say, I like you better without.” Shi Won said. “I like the feel of my hands sinking into skin. Its like having sex with yogurt.”

“Im back.” Han Kyung gasped, skidding to a stop before them.

“Did you get the panties?” Dong Hee asked.

“No. There wasn’t any. But I got this.” Han Kyung said holding his hands out.

“What is it?” Shi Won asked.

“His pet?” Dong Hee asked, reaching out to touch it.

“A merkin.” Han Kyung said.

Dong Hee jerked his hand back. “Fuck dude.”

“Ya really...” Shi Won muttered, then looked back up at Han Kyung. “Welcome to SM Town.”


End file.
